The Infamous Shift
by RedSquadron
Summary: When the Ori decide to eliminate the Tau'ri by sending them to another universe, all hell breaks loose when they accidentally cause multiple universes to collapse into one, Including their own. The result is a mega galactic free for all as the replicators fight the flood, and Cylons and Reapers have a beat down with the Covenant and Tau'ri, followed by the ME Citadel and U.N.S.C.
1. Chapter 1

A rather 'pet project's that I have been rather slowly (...sorry) working on. This is a remake of Humanities' 2nd last stand, and I plan on continuing updates on it occasionally. The only problem with this story, is the fact that I'm terrible with grammar, atleast I was when I had started this originally. The reason for why this isn't being updated as much as it should be, is because I keep getting distracted with new ideas, and stories.

This story is a 'megacrossover', in which multiple popular shows, videogames and movies are all combined into one story. The reason for why this is in the SG-Halo section is because this story is passed upon the two factions as they fight foes from other series. Ideas are subjected to change at any time, even at 3:48 am on a school night. Why? Because I'm awsome like that.

**"If It Is, Isn't it?"**

**Chapter #1:**

_'Originality'_

* * *

The Ori prior paced around the halls in front of the Ascended Ori lords, preparing his genius plan that he wanted to lay upon the 'Tau'ri'. After gathering his wits, he pushed the doors to the sacred chambers open with his staff, allowing entry. The heavy doors easily moved out of his way as he entered to face his lords.

"My gods," said the prior, bowing to the never ending wall of flame in front of him. He stood back up to continue what he had to say, after clearing his throat. "I have a plan to end this war with the Tau'ri once and for all," said the Prior as he adjusted his grip on his staff, clearly nervous.

_'**Then say it'**_said the Ascended Ori, their voices booming in the Prior's skull.

the Prior continued on, explaining his plan. "Instead of attempting to fight them head on, we could use the Ascended power of Origin to banish them from our world. Then with them gone, there will be no other race capable of repelling our attacks!" said the Prior. "Ever since that event at the Asgard's home world, the Tau'ri have become too strong for us to manage. Their technological advantage alone is great enough that they still win, despite our numbers, and our own advanced ships," said the Prior. After a long moment of silence on both ends, the Ori 'gods' spoke up once again.

_**'We have considered it, and it shall be done,' **_said the 'gods', their voices once again drilling into the Prior's skull. After bowing again to the godly fire pit of doom, the Prior hurried back to his room to study. By this point, anyone else with an Ori staff would have gotten the news, so boasting would be pointless. It was exciting to the Prior, the idea of Origin being spread across the universe. He sighed to himself, as he sat down at his desk to re-read the 'Book of Origin' for the twentieth time this day.

* * *

**THREE WEEKS LATER;**

**Earth**

"Today... we celebrate our nation's first day as a nation," said the U.S. president, looking up into the sky as he watched the fireworks in the darkening sky. It was a beautiful sight, one that he thought every year that he would remember forever. "We celebrate the war our fathers' great great grandfathers fou-" President Hayes had to cut short his speech, as the stars above began to distort and blend together quite aggressively. Beyond the churning stars, he could barely make out the faint specks of light, which moved and flew over the planet, millions of miles away at quite a fast speed.

But, the next thing that happened truly would be one thing that Hayes will never forget: the sky turning a bright pure light, before turning back to a black. By this point, the people who had gathered to listen to the speech were frantic, screaming. The president ran into the white house, in attempt to escape the chaos. "What in god's name is going on?" yelled Hayes into a radio he pulled out of his pocket. The SGC didn't immediately respond, but it eventually did.

"It seems our planet has been thrown into a rip in space-time," said the SGC, with the faint speaking in the background that could be recognized as colonel Carter. "According to Samantha Carter here, the only thing we can to about it is wait it out," said the Commander over the radio. "She recognizes it from past experiences with such events."

"How long until this ends?" asked Hayes, holding his stomach. "I think I'm going to get motion sickness..." he said, sitting down into a chair, as his head started to spin, making him sick. The sky above had a startling display that resembled a churning soup. Just looking at it once was enough to sicken the president.

"It should be over soon. But, it is probably best you find a place to sit if you're feeling sick, sir," said the commander. Just as he said that, the sky returned to normal, displaying the stars that every night sky should show. But, these weren't the stars that used to be there.

"Looks like the sun came with us... Along with the moon, and even Mars," said the commander through the emergency com channel, presumably looking at a monitor or instrument. With this, everyone mutually sighed a sigh of relief.

"Something is very wrong with this," said someone over the radio channel. Usually Hayes would try to find out who was speaking with them in a secure channel, but at this point he was too freaked out to worry. "The constellations are all incorrect, nothing is where it should be!" Said a voice, one that Hayes eventually recognized as Jack O'Neill.

"How did you get on this channel?" Asked Hayes into the radio.

"You gave me it, and told me to use it in emergencies. This clearly is an Emergency, if you ask me," said Jack O'Neill. Hayes quickly remembered this, and said his sorries.

"Sir," said an admiral over the radio. "There are a number of radiation spikes in the outer solar system. They're emitting high levels of EM and X-ray waves," finished the admiral from area 51. "Should we investigate?"

"Does the radiation seem to be a threat?" Asked Hayes.

"No, sir. They are too low in significance to be of any real harm."

Hayes just listened quietly, before responding. "Orient the satellite to properly study this radiation, and to document anything they find of importance," said the president. Barely holding back the instinct to dryheave, Hayes gurgled an "Excuse me..." into the radio before running off to the bathroom.

"Huh," was the only comment from O'Neill, who usually had something interesting to say about stuff like this. Soon, the president was back to the radio with a sickening groan, only to hear more information spew out from the radio.

"Sir," said the Admiral from Area 51. "We are receiving a distress signal from what should be Alpha base's coordinates," he said to O'Neill, who at this point just sighed.

"Send a team of BC-304's to scout out the region around our star system, I want to make sure this isn't some trick of some kind," ordered O'Neill.

"Yes, sir. I'm patching the orders over to the ships right away," said the Admiral. "By the way, you can expect Carter at the S.G.C. soon, she told me to let you know she had some important information for you."

"Thanks for the notice," replied O'Neill rather quietly before turning off the radio, and getting a booze.

"Augh, why does this keep happening?" sighed O'Niell, as he grimaced at all the fun he has had in alternate realities. Good times, you know?

* * *

**Three hours later, **

**Reach/Alternate universes' version of Alpha site:**

The battle was raging on, never ending. First, only a few ships came in, one by one. Then, they came in by the hundreds, spewing forth like an endless wave of purple glass, causing an endless amount of havoc to a world that was severely damaged from days of constant battering. Where an orbital defence grid once stood proud, now was just a hunk of floating scrap. What was left of a massive defence fleet now stood just a dozen craft, run by humans, who could only hope for a chance to fight. To survive. To strike back for the billions lost across the Orion arm of the Milky way galaxy. Little did they know, that their wish was about to come true. Everything immediately became silent for a moment, when a sudden rip in space appeared next to the planet, right in between the battle.

Out of the rip came five white enormous ring shaped ships, each with a glowing ball in the center. Within seconds of their arrival, every single combatant over the planet froze, in shock at the new massive arrivals. Then without warning, a voice pierced the silence.

**"ALL WILL ACCEPT THE POWER OF THE ORI, OR BE DESTROYED,"** a voice boomed, causing both humans and Covenant alike to shudder in slight pain.

On board the Covenant super cruiser, the Sangheili commander only laughed at the pitiful human ships. The scanners said the inhabitants were only humans, so they could hardly be a threat to them. But, that all changed when a form appeared on the bridge in a cloak, carrying a staff of some kind. "We have come to save you from your false gods.." spoke the figure, who then subsequently removed his hood, brushing it off behind him. the guards were stunned at this, but quickly recovered. The ran towards the figure, attempting to stab it only to run into an invisible wall of some sort.

"It is your gods who are false, pathetic human," said the Ship Master, who attempted to look bored. In all honesty, he was quite impressed at the display of technology. The only known teleportation system that he knew of was the stuff they salvaged from a forerunner world, but that stuff was completely destroyed when they did find it. But.. How did the humans get it?

"Destroy him, I have no time to deal with his stupid 'Ori'," yelled the Ship Master, waving his arms at the guards. The said soldiers approached the human, until they were thrown away by an unknown force.

"do you not understand?" yelled the Prior, lifting the Ship Master off of his floating throne. "We will burn every single one of your worlds until you no longer resist us," hissed the human, a murderous gleam visible in his eyes. By this point, the Ship Master was floating in the air, grabbing at his throat while making choking noises.

"Kill... It!" said the Ship Master forcibly through the invisible grip, glaring down at the damned human. In response, soldiers immediately ran into the room, shooting their plasma rifles at the human. The prior just laughed smugly as the constant spray of plasma before him. '_This one will not get away with assaulting a messenger of the Ori...' _thought the prior, as he prepared to show them what the meaning of Origin is.

"So be it." was the last thing the invincible creature said, before leaving the room in a blast of flames which set the whole bridge on fire.

Immediately afterwords, the Five unknown ships began to send massive beams of plasma through the Covenant ships, destroying most, if not all in the first hit.

In less than ten minutes later, the giant ships approached the last of the Covenant vessels, before they had managed to escape with their hides. "Leave one to escape," said the lead prior on the Ori ships. "Let them go, to spread the word of the arrival of the Ori.."

* * *

**A.N.: This chapter is going to be 1/3 the size, as because I don't have the time to write up much else, and I just want to be an asshole :D.**

**Whole chapters will not be published at once, they will be developed over time due to certain issues with Documents and happy meals. This can be changed by popular request, but you will not get 'Real time chapter updates'.**


	2. Scorched Earth

...Have I ever told you I hate the name 'Terrans'? ... A century old name rediscovered by a sci-fi dude in the 1880's came up with it to name the humans of earth. And why have a 'Federation' when there happens to already be a world government called the U.N. Derp to all you writers out there.

By the way, when a story author names their story the (hugely old, and cliche name) Terran Federation, or the people Terrans, your bassically calling them literally 'Earthers' in latin. Woo, latin. 'S been used so many times, since the 1800 hundreds, and...** Just seriously, be creative for once, and make up a new name. **

**New dirt = Terra Nova = New Earth. In some languages, terra means dirt, or country. It would be like calling Russia 'Hyperborea,' (Except not as awsome).**

...

"Wrath of gods"

**The Infamous Shift**

**chapter #2**

* * *

"First things first... We need to find out happened," said Jack O'Neill over the loudly conversing members of "Homeworld security." Eventually, everyone realized that the head of Homeworld security had spoken, and the room slowly began to quiet down to listen.

"Scientists have observed the surrounding stars over the past several days, until recently, when a startling discovery has been made. This discovery was that the nearby stars have shown to be five hundred years older than what they should be before our star system was thrown into the space-time tear. Long story short, we have somehow been sent five hundred years into the future. Along with that, our position in the galaxy is no longer where it should be due to unknown reasons," finished O'Neill, after seeing he had everyone's attention.

"Despite this time-change, the current state of our own planet has been completely unaffected by the said change."

"What should we do about this?" Asked a H.W.S. member, in a questioning manner.

"Simply, we have a few choices. One being; we stay here as there are no current foes out there who know of our position. Two; we explore into this new galaxy to see what we have missed, and re-connect with any allies we had otherwise lost contact with," replied O'Neill, running has hand through his mostly grey hair. "Currently, number two is what I see as our best choice to see what we're up against here," sighed O'Neill.

"I agree," said one other H.W.S. member, standing up next to O'Neill to show his support. "Clearly, you are correct as there is not much we have left to work with here, as whatever caused this completely severed our outside resources. Eventually, we will have to set up bases again across the galaxy for resources," stated the politician as he waved a little finger in the air over his head.

The other Homeworld security members mumbled in agreement, before joining the man in standing with O'Neill.

"So... what first?" Asked a man, talking to O'Neill.

"First thing we're going to have to do... is to scout out the galaxy. See what we missed, make friends, kill enemies, whatever. The usual," spoke O'Neill, sitting back down into his chair, relaxing.

"But sir, what if there are no more stargates?" Asked yet another H.W.S. politician.

"If that's the case, we still have those stargate plans from the seed ships, right?" Said O'Neill, referring to the destiny "crew", if you called it that. In reality, they were just a mess of people who all hated each other. How they had survived this long was a question everyone back home here was wondering. The other politicians agreed with a few exceptions, but th-

"Sir!" yelled Colonel Carter, as she ran into the room. "I found some very important information you might want to know about," she said, frightened. O'Neill nodded, before they both exited the room for privacy.

"So, what's the problem?" asked O'Neill quizzically.

"All the other BC-304's you ordered to be sent out sent us back data about the planets they had found. This could be serious trouble for us..." trailed off Sam, her eyes piercing through him, as she had a look of foreboding.

"What is it, Carter? get to the point already!" said O'Neill, shocked at Carter's expressions. This was very much unlike Carter, as she usually never drifted around the subject... Well, at least not like this. The Colonel shook her head, removing herself from her trance.

"According to the scans made by the Odyssey so far, there is no sign of any stargate system, nor any trace of Naquedah material." O'Neill remained silent for a moment, before responding.

"what about the synthesizer on the Odyssey? We could just make more from there," he said in a hopeful tone.

"It isn't that simple..." replied Carter, looking towards the ground. "The synthesizers would use more energy than we would gain if we started producing Naquedah that way. But, I already have an idea to solve the problem," she said, pulling out a data pad from her bag.

"What is it?" Frowned the Head of Home World security.

"We could build a system of satellites to orbit the sun, and collect raw energy which would then be used to slowly construct Naquedah," smiled Carter, as she pulled out a datapad. After a bit of tapping on the touchscreen, she showed it to the General, with a smile across her face.

"I call it project 'duplicare-unam-septem'," she said, showing O'Neill a picture she had drawn with the designs of some satellite orbiting the sun. A larger picture was included, showing tons of little satellites of the same design orbiting the star, which somehow all were connected by a power transmitting network. This network would then transport the power into a hub, which from there would process the raw energy, plasma, or whatever fuel they were going to use into Naquedah via Synthesizer.

Despite being clearly very complex in design, it was using a very simple idea. "I like it," said O'Neill, as he handed back the data-pad to his friend, and co-worker. "Mind if I show this to the guys in the other room?" asked O'Niell.

"Sure, I guess... But, this is still a design that hasn't been tested yet. It could be a while before anything like this is even built..." replied Carter, clearly busy in thought.

"All right, well I'll show them this if you don't have any problem with me doing so... Anyways, I have a meeting to go back to. I really can't keep them waiting much longer, so I gotta go now. Talk to you later, Carter," said Jack as he waved his arms while he headed back into the conference room.

"See you later, then" replied Carter as she walked the other way, towards the general direction of her lab.

Eventually, Jack's meeting drew to an end, with mostly everyone showing their support for Carter's 'prototype plans'. Now having an idea on what they wanted to work towards in this new world, they all had an idea on what they had to do next. So, they began to work on what they had to do next. And that is what they did next. Did I tell you about what they did next?

...

**Ten hours later**

Colonel Steven Caldwell

0200 hours

~500 light years from Earth

...

"Exiting Hyperspace!" yelled An Airman to the left of Caldwell. This woke the colonel up from his sleep deprived daze just in time to see the slew of blue and black of hyperspace dissipating, showing a large blue gas giant. With a sigh, he rubbed his tired eyes, before sitting up from his rather exhausted slouch. Colonel Caldwell was almost never like this. Usually, he was alert, awake, and ready for everything. But, today seemed to change that. Constantly scanning nearby star systems for four days straight really had put a toll on the Colonel of the Daedalus.

It was only a few days before that he had sent the most recent scan data back to area 51 back on Earth. Personally, he had yet to go over what it held, but that had to wait until his job was done.

"Do the procedural scan..." sighed Caldwell half heartedly, as he finished of his fifth hyper caffeinated cup of sludge coffee. The stuff was terrible, the flavor reminiscent of stale coffee beans with caffeine simply dumped into the soupy mess. It was horrible, and he had to drink it. Every day.

Just before Caldwell was about to dump the nasty cup into the garbage, he was startled by a sudden shout of alarm from the rather tired Airmen on the bridge. "Sir, we got contacts! It appears they have seen us," said the same Airman as before.

"What are they?" asked Colonel Caldwell, frowning.

"I don't know, our scanners can't pick up any known signatures from the crafts.. except for one," replied Thomson, the ship's engineer-Airman.

"Give me a visual on all of the ships," said the Colonel, now fully awake. Despite the crap flavor of the drink, it really did help when he needed it most. Immediately after he asked for it, the screen burst to life, showing a view of half a dozen different ships. While most of the ships had a sleek design with a purple colored exterior, a single ship out of the group was blocky in shape, and quite similar in design to the Daedalus. Similar, but not too similar.

"Incoming transmission!" shouted someone from within the bridge.

"Put them on the screen," ordered the Colonel. Immediately after he said that, the screen came to life, showing a bridge blaring with alarms and red lights. Suddenly, a figure appeared on the screen, blocking the view of the scene. In its place, was a rather aged looking man, who had numerous medals covering his front left shoulder. He had a military crew cut, the hair slightly graying.

Before Colonel Caldwell could speak up, the man on the screen began. "Unknown vessel, we request your assistance immediately. Our slipspace drive has gone critical, and we can't escape. If you do not assist, we will not make it."

"This is commander Caldwell of the earth battle cruiser, the Daedalus. What can I do for you?" asked Caldwell, cautious.

"So... you're not 'innies' after all... Putting that aside, how in god's name did you find us?" asked the man.

"We may not be from the Earth you are talking about. You see-" sighed Caldwell. At this, the unknown man on the other side of the screen just frowned, followed by a worried look.

"What are you talking about? ... Never mind, we need help hel- *static*"...

"What just happened?" yelled Caldwell, standing up from his seat.

"Sir, it looks like we simply lost the signal... It appears that their COMs have been damaged by the secondary group of ships," shouted the engineer Airman, looking back and forth between Caldwell and his screen.

"Find out where these guys we were just talking to are from... Look for designation signs or anything that could help us," commanded the Colonel, as he tapped into a small computer that was connected to the side of his chair.

immediately, the room was filled with a few dozen "Right away sir!'s" from the bridge crew, signalling their understanding of their orders. After a few tedious moments of silence, the Engineer Airman spoke up again, breaking the harsh silence that had overcome the bridge.

"Sir, it appears that from the data banks we have scanned that the unknown human manned vessels are from an Earth Colony, something named along the lines of Reach. I was lucky to even get a name, as it was so encrypted..." he stated, all the while typing away on his computer at astonishing speeds.

"As for the smooth Purple ships, their network was extremely easy to hack into. It seems that these guys have been holding a genocidal war against the human race for some time now..." he said, with a worried look.

"Speaking of which, we have a dozen incoming plasma based projectiles, all heading straight for our position," he yelled out. This shocked Caldwell, as most people who were capable of logical thinking would not attack an unknown ship without a least first attempting contact.

"Begin evasive maneuvers, and attempt contact," demanded Caldwell, frowning. He didn't know how powerful those slow moving plasma torpedo things are, but he did not want to be the reason for causing a war... just in case this was a miss-fire on the alien's part. After a few minutes of nothing from the aliens, the plasma torpedoes finally hit their marks, some how chasing after the rather fast BC-304. After all, the ship was the Tau'ri's best ship, armed to the teeth in various technologies that had either been scavenged, gifted to them, or discovered. In the end, the alien's plasma torpedo did manage to hit the Battle cruiser, but it did almost no damage at all.

The ship buckled from the hit of the plasma, the shields holding very well against the plasma. The fact that it was basically the same thing as the Goa'uld plasma shot -while being much more accurate, for the cost of power- meant that it really had little effect on much of the ship's defenses, especially since this type of plasma torpedo is apparently much weaker.

"Alright... it seems our new friends here aren't willing to make contact with us... So, by rules of contact, I am by full right allowed to return fire..." stated Caldwell, frowning.

"Fire the Asgard beams on those poor souls. May god have mercy on them..." he said, frowning. The Asgard beam weapons were the strongest weapons ever designed by man-kind (Samantha Carter actually was the one to design them, as she used something similar to Thor's cannon, before modifying it into the ship bound weapon of doom it is now), making even the strongest of Ori ships crumble to pieces will only a few well placed shots.

As the command sent through the computer reached the plasma reactor, the reactor immediately began churning a powerful plasma from the most basic of elements, heating up the matter up a degree that it was almost vaporizing, before being sent into the canon chamber. From there, it was shot into space by powerful Electromagnetic charges to keep it in the correct beam-like shape, leaving the cannon as a beam of pure white light, obliterating every and any particle that happened to be in its way.

Within point eight milliseconds, the beam of pure blue death had struck the Covenant ship, almost instantly melting through the ship's shields. After wrecking the ship's shields, the Asgard beam landed a direct hit on the Covenant cruiser's Plasma power core, causing a massive chain reaction. Three other ships that had happened to be near the rather large cruiser when it had exploded were reduced to nothing but a few scraps and ashes, leaving both Covenant and the lone U.N.S.C. ship in a stunned silence.

...

"What... just happened?" asked Cortana, amazed as she watched the stunning battle take place in the distant asteroid field. "It almost looked like..."

"Like they had shields," said Captain Keyes, finishing Cortana's sentence for her. He had a look of marvel on his face that was almost seemingly equal to that of Cortana's. As the battle beyond continued, they couldn't help but feel amazed. Feel invigorated. Excited. And, most of all... Hopeful.

After a moment or two of awed silence, Keyes finally broke himself free from his awed gaze. "Get the ship back up to combat alert alpha... I want everyone at their stations."

"Everyone, sir?"

"Everyone."

...

"Once again, we have to finish what those flyboys started. We'll be leaving this ship to fight the Covenant on solid ground. We will meet the enemy, and rip their sculls from their spines, and toss them away, laughing! Am I right, marines?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"nnm, damn right I am. Now, move out! Double time!"

...

Meanwhile, in the cold storage room, the engineers that were stationed there got the order from Keyes to 'crack him open,' alerted by a small beep that emitted from the computer, causing both of them to jump.

/X - Cortana 1 0 CRYOSTATOR. 23.4.7

/(PRIORITY ALPHA)

...

/UNSEAL THE HUSHED CASKET

The engineer was immediately alerted to the command by another small beep, and made his way over to observe his next order.

"Whoa... Sir?" said the one Engineer, awaiting for instructions from his superior.

"Right... Let's thaw him out," replied the Superior engineer.

"Alright.. Bringing low level systems online, cracking the case in thirty seconds."

"He's hot, blowing the pins in five."

Soon afterwords, the Master Chief was awoken from his deep cryo sleep, once again ready for action. With the orders to head for the bridge immediately, the Master Chief quickly ran for the bridge, while at the same time dodging Covenant boarding parties.

When the Chief made it to the bridge, he was greeted with the AI, Cortana, and Captain Keyes.

"So, you sleep well?" asked Cortana smugly.

"No thanks to you and your driving..." replied the Chief.

"Cortana, what's the situation?" asked Keyes, to end the short banter between the two.

"It seems that the main cannon has went off-line, depriving us of our only defence," she replied to the Captain.

"Alright... That does it. We need to abandon ship. By following the Cole protocol, you are going to have to leave the ship," announced Keyes to Cortana.

"What? are you saying that you're going to go down with the ship?" asked Cortana.

"In a manner of speaking..." he replied. "And this is where you come in," said the Captain, turning towards the Chief.

"I need you to make sure she doesn't get captured. If she is, we will loose everything. Weapons development... deployment... Earth. So, make sure you don't loose hold of her, you hear me?" asked the Captain, holding Cortana's data chip. The Chief silently accepted, taking the chip from the Captain's hands, before immediately heading towards the escape pods. If he stayed on the ship, he was bound to be killed. The only real place he had left to escape to, was the ring.

...

* * *

**(9/1/13) sorry for not updating, but I have a huge AP history class project due by the end of summer. And, by the guess of things, I'm clearly running out of time to complete this 250 page packet. WOO HOO FUN FUN FUN Till the summer is done. **

**20 days to complete 250 pages, and read 250 more in a textbook. Can he do it? find out next time in "You Probably Don't Give A Shit!" (Y.P.D.G.A.S.)**


	3. Miscount

**The Infamous Shift**

Chapter #3

_Triage At Dawn_

* * *

"...Setting stage three emitters in three... Two... One..." The massive machine in that hung from the ceiling began to spin, following its lower counterparts as it sprung to life with lasers.

"Gordon, the substance will be arriving in one moment, please be cautious of the beam focus point in the mean time," spoke a scientist overhead, in a condescending tone. After a few minutes of nothing but listening to the rather irritating noise of the beam's humming, the "substance" arrived, placed in something not dissimilar to a shopping cart. Gordon was rather interested at the object, which looked like something from a science fiction movie; it was a three foot tall orange-ish crystal. Gordon stood there for a few moments, his mind taken away by the soft glow of the rather Beautiful shard of minerals and chemicals.

"What are you waiting for, Gordon? Get a move on!" said a scientist from the observatory. Pulled from his moment of glory with the object, he shook his head, and pushed the cart into the laser beam. Immediately, the cart exploded into flame, the plastics and metals melting into nothing. Startled, Gordon managed to jump back just in time to avoid an explosion.

"Turn it off!"

"I can't! It's not responding to my commands!"

"Stay away from that machine, Gordon!"

Immediately After that last sentence, the scientist's shouting was silenced by an explosion of green lasers that erupted from the machine overhead. The green ray skewered the observatory, shattering the wall into dust, leaving nothing behind but blood and cobble. By this point, the whole test chamber was filling with Green lasers, oddly resembling a broken disco ball that only displayed green lights. Some Green lasers bounced into the walls, producing strange portals, while others simply just dissipated into seemingly nothing.

Gordon ran towards the massive blast doors in the side of the room, and began pounding his fists into the doors in hope of escaping. But, when he turned to view the roaring machine, a green laser pierced through him, tossing him into a whirlpool of stars and space. With only the sound of his breathing and his protective suit, This starry soup that surrounded him momentarily flashed white before turning into a solid black, and then silence. After what seemed like forever, Gordon was thrown into a strange new universe, his surroundings prominently green and purple. Gordon quickly recovered from the shock of the malfunctioning test, realizing where he was.

Seeing the Xen for the first time, he hadn't really known what to expect other than a corrupt world with floating rocks, and the strange creatures that he had read about from classified books. But, his visit was cut short, when suddenly he was sucked into a new portal. After being thrown around for what seemed like eternity, he finally re-appeared under the rubble of the test chamber he was removed from.

Freeing himself from the rocks and machine parts, he climbed through the now obliterated blast doors only to see its old inhabitants no longer in one piece, and instead a few dozen pieces. Being careful not to step on anything, he forced his way through the secondary blast doors, and back into the hallway that led to the test chamber. All of his old co-workers that were in that hallway, were now on the ground, seemingly dying. A few other scientists were around, attempting to save some of their former friends, only in the end finding it futile.

Brushing off his feelings of horror and terror, he continued on into the center of the facility as random creatures from the unknown continued to wreck the world around him. Barely escaping his death a multitude of times, Gordon Freeman ran on to wherever next he needed be.

...

**Daedalus Class Battle cruiser**

**Colonel Caldwell **

**1200 hours**

**9/9/13**

**...**

After seemingly all of the ships except for a select few over the ring structure were destroyed, one of the surviving alien ships managed to escape, leaving the last of it's surviving fleet behind. Seeing this as a sign of surrender, Colonel Caldwell ordered the Daedalus to approach the few remaining ships.

Upon arrival, the ships that had originally appeared to have surrendered suddenly became hostile once again,

RECONSTRUCTION IN SESSION

* * *

**I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting, as I have been working on finishing my APUSH homework before school starts. But, to keep you busy in the meantime is some hard boiled crap fresh from the oily fingers of Redsquadron himself.**

**...**

_**You may make a request for a faction in the story, as long as it is:**_

**1) NOT ANIME** (anime logic is not very stable compared to live action shows, as while in Anime, one person, if they trained enough in whatever way could be capable of doing incredible damage. In most live action tv shows (not including Heroes), people no matter how hard they trained would never be able to do that, similar to real life. To be able to do so, would require technological advancement, and in most cases, man power. So, there you have it.)

**2)must be space fairing** (if a race is not space fairing , then they would be incapable of defending themselves from attack. Imagine what would happen if the covenant found the planet Naruto was on? they'd just glass it to hell, forget landing on it. It's not like there are any forerunner structures, or anything of the sort there anyways).

**3) I would prefer if it was not human. Key on_ PREFER._** (It can be human, but the thing is, is that I'd rather not have a few dozen Earth clones flying around in space. That alone would be confusing to the readers, (One second, I'm writing about the Half life Earth, then the next about the Stargate Earth, and then next the Halo Earth. It would require me to re-name them, and I would still be confused as hell. I want to prevent that).

**...**

**ONE LAST THING, HONESTLY. **

This story will be hard to write with the amount of different series I am adding, so, please don't shoot me if I get a name or statistic wrong. The only series of the two that I truly know are Stargate and Halo. (This is the reason why it is primarily a Stargate/Halo X-over.)

I would also appreciate a review or two, as it is hard to continue without criticism. I don't really know what I may be getting wrong, and I need you guys to help make sure it is as close to canon as possible. Towards the middle-end of the story, things will get very messed up, as the factions become desperate to fend off the floods of hostile forces that are bearing down on the "good" factions.

**Speaking of which, here is the diplomacy chart.**

**...**

**(Tau'ri: **considered "The Good guys." This is also the 'faction' of focus for this story.**)**

**(Ori: **"Bad as shit"**)**

**(Replicators: **Depending on their goals, they are basically the robotic form of the flood, also capable of taking over organics. In other words, they are "Bad." To us, anyways.**)**

**(U.N.S.C.:** "The good guys."**)**

**(Covenant: **At first, "bad". Later, they may change. Maybe.**)**

**(The Flood: **Naturally, they only see organics as food. That means, they are "bad" to us.**)**

**(The Citadel races: **They are "Neutral," but based on what I have seen on them so far, they aren't particularly smart, or liked depending on the Fan fiction or action in the story you take in the games. Also, due to their government being a large group, their actions in making decisions are much slower than our own but are better at making the morally, ethically and socially "Correct" decision.**)**

**(The Reapers: **Due to their constant hatred for overly powerful races, things will heat up pretty quickly for them and everyone else real quick. They will be a large force in the beginning of the story, as they don't seem to slack in their job too much. They are "Bad as shit" due to their intents and decisions**) **

**(The Ceph: **The're basically the Cylons from BSG:2004. The only difference, is that they aren't really all that capable. "Bad"**)**

**(The Cylons: **Basically the Ceph, except advanced from a robotic to a genetic level. Basically, they made themselves (except their mindless foot soldiers) into human clones, with seven different 'models.' They're "Bad."**)**

**(The 12 colony Colonials: **I really wish I could put them higher in this ranking... but, their whole religious thing sort of makes them quite corruptible, and potentially "Bad," for any other human out there from Earth. Otherwise, unless they are not treated carefully like a live bomb, they are usually "Neutral".**)**

**(Babylon 5: **all I know about this 'faction' is that it is a ship run by this girl, and a guy who talk to this dude who has a bad haircut, as if the barber or whatever fell asleep shaving his head. The half bald dude flips out at the seemingly pseudo captain Kirk for hiding some people on a ship. Then, there was this scene when the lady made some death threat to some commander or something, before killing them all for all I know... Which, about this show is very minimal. Help here is needed by the dozen.**)**

**(The doctor: **some random dude with wild eyes, a broken LED flashlight thing, and a police box has been spotted roaming a variety of places, oddly in some cases being in two places at one time. He has been spotted in a variety of military installations, and only responds to "the doctor." His intentions are rather unclear, but who ever he is, he has been spotted a multitude of times at the site of alien attacks, all the while carrying along British women of different ages. Not much else is known about him, other than his preference for the british, and his appearances at space-time events.**)**

**...**


End file.
